


Jeopardy

by PalestAzure



Series: Ramsey and Hunt [2]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels), Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: An intimate moment between Ethan and Thomas gets disrupted, leading to some awkwardness. Are they in jeopardy of being caught?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Thomas Hunt
Series: Ramsey and Hunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609207
Kudos: 2





	Jeopardy

Their Saturday afternoon was spent with lunch, a trip to the bookstore, and grocery shopping. Their plan was to spend a quiet evening at Ethan’s condo, making dinner and conversing over a fine bottle of scotch. But it was difficult for them to ignore the sexual tension while they were out exploring the city together as a new couple. They were hesitant about any form of PDA, but their eyes lingered on each other, sometimes lingering on the temptation of each other’s lips and getting carried away with the imagery of how it would feel once they touched. 

They didn’t make it too far inside once they arrived. The paper grocery bags were carelessly lying on the floor near the front of the door. One fell to its side, it’s contents spilled out against the refinished, grey hardwood flooring. Their clothes were dropped in a sequence of breadcrumbs that led not too far away. 

Ethan had Thomas pressed up against the wall perpendicular to the front door. Both of their upper bodies were covered in different lengths of random, red markings. Many symmetrical in nature. Some even were superficial scratches with blood lurking at the surface. Their bodies glistened with a light sweat, which accentuated the curves of each individual muscle as they contracted in response to each other’s needs.

Thomas’ chest was forced flush against the cold, stone veneer of the accent wall. His arms were held above his head and pinned together at the wrist by Ethan’s single-handed grip. Ethan slid between his lover’s lower cheeks, filling him with his length in rapid, explosive thrusts, fueled by the pent up lust he fought against all afternoon, all while Thomas’ fingers gripped the rough and jagged surface of a section of stone above him. Light moans expanded within Thomas’ throat, aching to be released to signal his satisfaction to his lover. 

“ _Thomas_ ,” Ethan panted against the nape of Thomas’ neck.

Soon Thomas felt Ethan pulsate heavily within him. He felt his lover recede from his anus, as the circumference of Ethan’s cock lightly titillated the rim before exiting in its entirety. Ethan’s hot breath beat against Thomas’ shoulder in comfort. The heaving of Ethan’s chest against Thomas’ back kept him pressed against the wall. 

But Ethan wasn’t finished. 

He released his hold on Thomas to guide his own hands down the sides of Thomas’ lean, muscular frame. His hands recalled how the muscles shaped the curves of his body and how firm they made specific areas. He turned Thomas around and kneeled in front of him, meeting his partner’s erection. Ethan took Thomas into his mouth, for it was his turn for a release. Thomas’ head fell back against the wall, as the sensual feeling outweighed the thudding of his skull meeting the stone. 

But there was a knock at the door. 

Ethan quickly got up, a finger pressed to his lips after licking them. He peeked through the viewhole.

“Shit,” Ethan muttered as he began to pick up their clothes.

“Unexpected company?” Thomas calmly whispered while following Ethan’s lead. 

“It’s Casey and Naveen. I forgot. It’s our monthly Jeopardy night,” Ethan whispered back and tossed Thomas his shirt.

“How have you not mentioned this before?” Thomas pointed to Ethan’s crotch.  
  
“Dammit!” Ethan fumbled with the condom and then began looking around for a place to dispose of it. “Slipped my mind.”

There was another knock. 

Ethan continued stumbling around while putting on his clothes. He zipped up his jeans and tucked in his casual dress shirt. Thomas had already finished dressing in similar attire, but only needed to put on his tie and his v-neck sweater to layer over his dress shirt. 

“Relax. You are making it too obvious.” Thomas buttoned up the top buttons of his lover’s shirt, but left his collar open for his neck to breathe. For _him_ to breathe.

“You’ve been too much of a distraction these days. Go finish getting dressed.”

“You cannot put the blame on me for your forgetfulness.” 

Ethan gently pushed him towards the bedroom with shaky hands. “That is not what I was implying, Thomas. Let me get them settled, and then I can introduce you properly.”

Ethan had yet to tell Casey and Naveen about Thomas being in town. In fact, they had no inclination that this renowned director was even in Ethan’s social group. Thomas was aware, and due to his private nature, it was what he preferred. But he knew he would at some point have to meet Ethan’s family and eventually be introduced as his boyfriend. He hoped the news would come from Ethan first and not from the tabloids or social media. _If_ the news ever found out anyway.

Once Thomas disappeared to the back, Ethan ran a hand through his hair, cleared his throat, and opened the door.  
  
“Took you long enough,” Casey remarked. 

“Yeah, well, I was in the middle of putting groceries away.”

Naveen noticed the bags by the door and some of the food that spilled out. “Those groceries?” He pointed.

“I, um, hadn’t finished grabbing them all.” He quickly knelt down to gather them up. Casey helped him put the loose groceries back into the bag.

“Are you OK? You seem out of breath and a bit uneasy.” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Her eyes moved to a red abrasion that peeked out from his collar, along the side of his neck. 

“What happened here? Did you hurt yourself?” Casey pointed to his neck.

Ethan reached up and touched his neck, his hand covering the mark. “Oh. It’s nothing. Just been having an itch there. You know how it is.”

Casey glanced up at Naveen, who was leaning against his cane. She just shrugged her shoulders. 

Ethan grabbed the bags and headed towards the kitchen. He leaned forward against the counter, and let out a huge breath.

Casey and Naveen went into the living room, making themselves at home. Casey set her own bag on the coffee table and began to take out items. This also gave Ethan a moment to quickly wash up in the kitchen sink and adjust anything out of place. He took a look at his reflection in the stainless steel doors of his refrigerator before joining them. 

“We brought some snacks and drinks for tonight,” Casey stated when Ethan returned. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. 15 minutes until back-to-back episodes of Jeopardy. 

Naveen reclined next to Casey, but lifted his head when he noticed someone approaching from the back rooms. His appearance, style, and posture were impeccable. His jet black hair was slicked back without a loose strand in sight. His matching beard was expertly trimmed short against his jawline and cheeks. His high-end but casual looking clothes were fitted in faultless form. His posture was straight and dignified, even royal. 

“Good evening.” Thomas stopped and stood next to Ethan, who placed his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t you clean up nicely and _fast_ ,” Ethan whispered.

Casey’s eyes widened at the additional member in the room. “Do you know who you are?”

Ethan coughed as he nearly broke into laughter. “Please allow me to introduce you both to my dear friend, Thomas Hunt. He’s in town visiting.”

Thomas shook each of their hands. Casey’s starstruck gaze remained. 

“It is a pleasure to finally be acquainted with the two people of whom Ethan always speaks highly.” 

“This is quite a pleasant surprise. It’s nice to know Ethan has a friend outside of the hospital,” Naveen stated with a warm smile.

Casey’s mind went blank when it was her turn to say something. But she could not look away from the man whose films used to cover her bedroom walls. She had a poster for each of his movies. Though they remained at her parents’ home, she currently had a framed _The Last Duchess_ poster hanging in her Boston apartment. 

Thomas turned to Ethan and began, “How about you grab the scotch? It’ll give me a chance to meet with your favorite resident.” 

Ethan nodded, but noticed Casey beginning to fan herself. He then couldn’t help but laugh. “Please behave yourself, Rookie.” 

“Let me help you.” Naveen followed Ethan to grab the scotch and some tumblers, leaving behind Casey to converse with Thomas as best as she could.

“What is with Casey’s behavior all of a sudden?”  
  
“Thomas is famous, Naveen. He’s a Hollywood director.”

“Oh. Well, maybe I should be watching more movies,” Naveen chuckled. “But seriously, I’m glad you’re finally putting yourself back out there.” 

Ethan’s arm stiffened as he was reaching for the tumblers in the cabinet. 

“What are you talking about?” Ethan refused to turn around and face him. Instead, he went to his liquor cabinet to select a bottle of scotch.

“It’s ok. You can tell me when you’re ready, but I’m happy for you.” 

Naveen patted Ethan’s shoulder and then grabbed the tumblers and returned to the living room. Ethan soon followed carrying two choices of scotch. Casey and Thomas were sitting next to each other. She was talking freely with him, having broken free of her initial shock. Naveen took a seat on the loveseat, leaving space next to him for Ethan. 

“So I have caught Thomas up on how we play.” Casey opened a small, spiral notebook that was resting on her lap. She turned through pages marked with names and tallies. She stopped on a blank page and began writing down everyone’s names. She passed the notebook and pencil to Thomas. “Why don’t you keep score? And remember that Final Jeopardy is worth 10 points.”

“And no cheating, Hunt,” Ethan teased. 

“It would take someone quite insecure in their own abilities to resort to such infantile behavior,” Thomas rebuked as he made strong eye contact with little blinking. But Ethan noticed how Thomas’ eyes smiled at him through his harsh scowl. 

Casey leaned forward laughing. Naveen also couldn’t help but join her. 

It wasn’t long until the show started and Alex Trebeck appeared on screen. They watched the game show, and when someone got a correct answer, Thomas marked a tally in the notebook. But it became clear very soon who was going to win during the first half hour: Thomas. 

“I like him. He already feels like family. I hope he sticks around.” Naveen patted Ethan’s knee. 

Ethan smiled and watched Thomas from a distance, who was focused on the TV and holding his scotch in one hand. The notebook and pencil were readied in front of him on the coffee table.  
  
“Me too.”


End file.
